freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-216.51.189.133-20150105002941/@comment-5782358-20150105191538
Hello? Hello Hello? Uh, hey! Welcome new guy, I hope you´re hearing this because you will need it. This is a kinda´ different job than your average, it´s everything but easy, I hope that you´re checking those cameres because there´s this special animatronic that moves if it´s watched a lot and if it´s watched too little, his name is Foxy I think. Well, the other three guys are very different, I haven´t made a way to know the paterns of the bun and the chicken but I´m just taking you precious time. Don´t fear Freddy -at least not until night 3 heh- Anyways, this restaurant doesn´t have a good reputation, someone killed 5 kids in the backroom you know, and also put their bodies inside the animatronics, I think they´re haunted or something. I´m sure that you have already notice the doors in your office, well they take power but are also your only defense again this guys, there are blind spot in your cameras and those blind spots are right outside your door, so check those lights m´kay? and close the doors only if an animatronic it´s outside your door Anyways, that´s all I think, good luck, I expect to talk to you tomorrow. Night 2 Hello? Hey! I hope you´re hearing this, I bet you´re hearing this. It´s great that you survived the night without problems. Remember Foxy? Well, he is the fastest of all and if you see that Pirate Cove it´s empty, just... close your door, okay? As I said, he´s the fastest of the gang and will cause a lot of trouble, he was my favorite until I started to work here, heh. Uh... anyways check Pirate Cove every 5 seconds, I heard that he comes out after 39 seconds of not beign watched. Good luck. Night 3: Hello! It is great that you haven´t quit this job! We have problems finding people that take the night shift -and I´m sure you already know why- Okay, at this point you might heared rumours about the restaurant closing down for problems of sanitation, well this rumours might be.... true. I hope this restaurant doesn´t close ya´know. Some kids still come with their family I it will be very sad if they stop seeing their favorite animatronics. Remember the good old Freddy? Well you better watch him a lot, he is very different and he moves while not being watched, keep an eye on him and on Foxy, okay? Good night and I hope I´ll chat with you tomorrow. Night 4 (This is the night in were PG dies): *Clear throat* Hello.... hey, you almost made it! You only have one more night, and you will be free *banging noises* Um, thing start getting real tonight and I hope you don´t find it as difficult as I think it is *banging noises* Um... could you do me a favor? If you have time.... could you check the backroom? I always wanted to know if they have a replace for Foxy *Toreador March plays* Anyways, this might be my last message for you I´m taking... permanent vacation, heh, just kidding. Good luck, I-I-I really hope you make it *Groaning noises* Goodbye *Static*